Meet The Family!
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: This is Andy Six meeting his girlfriend's family. A mom, a step-dad, a little brother, a little step-brother, one older and one younger sister? And he still has to meet her grandparents! Not at the same time, of course. Wouldn't want the world to explode.
1. Regular Family

**A/N: Hey! I got this idea whe I was reading a fanfic by perkygirl1998, called Annabeth Says. There was one chapter where Percy was formally meeting Annabeth's family as her boyfriend. If you've never read PJO then you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. Anyways, I thought it would be really funny if I wrote a one-shot where Andy Six meets his girlfriend's family. And the little sister is 5 years old. Enjoy. *gestures in a go ahead motion***

**Andy POV**

I walked up to Makayla's front porch steps, feeling so nervous. I was just about to meet her _family_. She had told me all about her mom, her step-dad, her older and younger sisters, her little brother, and her little step-brother.

From what I heard, tonight would _not_ be pretty. You see, Makayla wore clothes like me, listened to the same kind of music, and all of that jazz. But, her family hated it. They accepted it, because it made Makayla happy, but they probably wouldn't be as accepting of my tattoos and lip ring.

Makayla had told me that, one time, she came home with a magnetic lip ring on and her mom fainted, thinking that it was real. I wasn't really looking forward to that. I took a deep, steadying breath(not really) and knocked on the door.

I heard a crash from inside, and Makayla yelling, "I SWEAR, IF ONE OF YOU ANSWERS THAT DOOR, I WILL KILL YOU!" Ah, good ol' Makayla.

Unfortunately, her threat didn't work. A few seconds later, a boy about a year younger and a couple inches shorter than me, answered the door. It was kind of hard to believe that he was her little brother. They looked nothing alike.

Whereas Makayla had black hair, this boy had blonde. He had green eyes, Makayla had dark blue. Makayla had soft features, this boy had sharp features. Nothing.

"_You're _Andy?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And you must be Carter. Makayla's told me a lot about you." I stuck my hand out, waiting for him to shake it. He just stared at it, until I finally dropped my hand.

He eyed me up and down, taking in my black hair, lip ring, black V-neck, and so forth. Makayla appeared a couple of seconds later, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Move," she exclaimed, pushing Carter out of the way, "Hey, Andy! Come on in." I followed in after her. She led me into the kitchen, where her mom was setting the table.

"Hey, Mom. Andy's here." Makayla had told me not to cover any of my tattoos, so her mom could just learn to accept, but, out of instinct, I kept my hands by my side until she turned around.

"Hi, Andy. I'm Kate. It's nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out, much like I had done with Carter. I shook her hand, hesitantly, hoping that she wouldn't notice the tattoo of Batman on my forearm. Thankfully, she didn't.

"It's nice to meet you, too. It smells good." I looked at the table, which was set with a variety of foods.

"Thanks. Have you met the rest of the family?"

"No, ma'am, just Carter."

"Oh. Well, the rest of them should be in here soon." As if on cue, what I assume was, the rest of the family walked through the door. The step-dad, two sisters, and step-brother.

"Hey, guys. This is Andy. Andy, this is Lizzy, Wendy, Zack, and Gabe." She said, pointing to the little sis, the big sis, the step-bro, and the step-dad.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said, shyly. After that, we just stood there in awkward silence.

"Well, let's eat!" Zack yelled, rather loudly. We all sat down and started filling our plates. We ate for a couple of minutes, none of us trying to make conversation.

"How old are you?" Wendy asked.

"Nineteen." I replied, immediately.

"Where are you from?" Zack asked.

"Cincinatti."

"How did you and Makayla meet?" Carter.

"We met at a coffee shop in Nashville. She was walking by and she accidently spilled coffee on me." I smiled at the memory, succeeding in making her blush. We both picked up our drinks and started sipping.

"Are you really the awesomest guy in the world?" Lizzy asked. Makayla did a spit-take off to the side while I was trying to swallow my drink without laughing.

"What?" Makayla coughed out.

"Is Andy really the awesomest guy in the world? That's was you said." She repeated. The rest of her family burst out laughing.

"Why did you ask that?" Makayla asked, still coughing.

"Because you told one of your friends that." She stated matter-of-factly, getting impatient. I glanced over at Makayla who was blushing.

"I guess to some people I would be, but it's a matter of opinion." She nodded in agreement. I wiped my mouth and continued eating. We finished up our food, and started clearing the table and then sat back down

"So, Andy... Do you have a job?" Gabe asked.

"Yes. I'm a singer." I said, hesitantly.

"As in, you get paid to sing? Are you in a band?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. Black Veil Brides." Makayla nodded proudly.

"Are you guys famous?" Kate asked, ignoring the name.

"Yes, ma'am. We're going to release our second album soon." They nodded.

"Can you sing a song of yours?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't kno-" I was cut off by Makayla.

"Of course he can. Hold on, let me go get my guitar." She left and returned a little while later, carrying her guitar.

"Sing Mortician's Daughter." She handed me the guitar as her family raised their eyebrows at the name. But, I got why she wanted me to sing this song. Not only is it _our_ song, but it doesn't have any screaming and it has safe words.

I started playing, looking at Makayla.

_I open my lungs dear,  
>I sing this song at funerals... No rush.<br>These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
>A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly.<br>Missing hotel beds I feel your touch._

_I will wait dear,_  
><em>A patient of eternity, my crush.<em>  
><em>A universal still, No rust.<em>  
><em>No dust will ever grow in this frame,<em>  
><em>One million years I will say your name.<em>  
><em>I love you more than I can ever scream.<em>

_We booked our flight those years ago,_  
><em>I said I love you as I left you.<em>  
><em>Regrets still haunt my hollow head,<em>  
><em>But I promised you I will see you again, again.<em>

_I sit here and smile dear,_  
><em>I smile because I think of you and blush.<em>  
><em>These bleeding hollow dials... This fuss.<em>  
><em>A fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel.<em>  
><em>A bleeding heart and conquer every crutch.<em>

_We booked our flight those years ago,_  
><em>You said you loved me as you left me.<em>  
><em>Regrets still haunt your saddened head but I promised you I will see you.<em>  
><em>We booked our flight those years ago,<em>  
><em>I said I loved you and I left you.<em>  
><em>Regrets no longer in my head,<em>  
><em>I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, again, again.<em>

_I'm home again_

Throughout the whole thing, I was staring at Makayla. Her family was watching me intently as I finished up the song. She smiled at the song.

"So... What did you think?" I asked, nervously.

"Did you write that yourself?" Wendy inquired in astonishment.

"Yeah, I did."

"It was great. You're really talented." Kate said, also amazed. I smiled, knowing that this was a pretty good start.

"That's not the only thing that he's good at. I looked him up earlier, after overhearing a conversation that she had with one of her friends. Check this out." Zack put a laptop on the now table and pulled something up.

It was the music video for Knives and Pens.

"This is Black Veil Brides, singing one of their other songs." He pressed play and the familiar voices started playing.

I began to hit my forhead with my palm. Makayla grabbed my other hand. The music video passed without emotion from her family, while I was just praying that he wouldn't play Perfect Weapon. My prayers weren't answered.

"And this is also Black Veil Brides." He pulled the music video up and pressed play.

By then, I had started to bang my head on the kitchen wall. Makayla joined me.

_GO!  
>Awake at night you focus,<br>On everyone whose hurt you,  
>And write a list of targets,<br>Your violent lack of virtue.  
>Leave us alone!<br>You're on your own!  
>Go!<br>We are breathing,  
>While you're sleeping, go, (GO! )<br>And leave us alone,  
>The lines cheated,<br>Our hearts beating, go, (GO! )  
>And now you're on your own.<br>Here's to your perfect weapon,  
>Crack bones with blind aggression,<br>Like birds whose wings are broken,  
>You live without direction.<br>Leave us alone!  
>You're on your own!<br>We are breathing,  
>While your sleeping, go, (GO! )<br>And leave us alone,  
>The lines cheated,<br>Our heart's beating, go, (GO! )  
>And now you're on your own.<br>GO!  
>GO!<br>GO!  
>GO!<br>And now you're on your own!  
>GO!<br>GO!  
>And leave us alone!<br>We are breathing,  
>While your sleeping, go, (GO! )<br>And leave us alone,  
>The lines cheated,<br>Our heart's beating, go, (GO! )  
>And now you're on your own<em>

They were a little freaked out with the music video. How I know, you may ask? They turned around with their mouths hanging open.

"Did you write those, too?" Gabe asked.

"Not by myself." I mumbled.

"Ah. Well, do they have meaning? Most songs like those do." Kate stated.

"Yes. Knives and Pens is about what kind of outlet you have when you're made fun of or ridiculed. Like, you could either use violence, knives, or you could do something creative, pens. And, Perfect Weapon is about people being made fun of for how they look. Telling the people who hurt them to leave them alone." I explained as best I could.

"Oh. Did anything like that ever happen to you?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah. When I was younger, people would chase me down the halls or throw stuff at me, calling me cutter or emo. I always wrote when something like that would happen." I recalled.

"It's happened to Makayla, too. Her outlet was always writing. Well, as much as that video freaked me out... I can tell that you two make each other happy, and I couldn't thing of anyone better to be her boyfriend." Kate said with a sad/happy look on her face.

Carter and Zack looked disappointed, Gabe looked happy, Wendy was smiling, and Lizzy was screaming, "KISS, KISS, KISS!" Eventually, the others took up the chant.

Finally, we shrugged, leaned in, and kissed.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up, peoples?" We heard from the living room. Just then, one of Makayla's best friends, Fang, walked in through the living room, Jinxx trailing behind her. They saw us and stopped in their tracks.

"Ooooh... Andy, were you meeting Makayla's family?"

"Yeah, I was!"

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! I kind of have a crush on Andy Six, so I just **_**had**_** to do something like this for him. Well, PEACE!**_  
><em>


	2. Grandparents

**Makayla POV**

Andy and I pulled up to my grandparent's house, Carolyn playing from his iPod. It had symbolic meaning to us. We figured that it would help calm our nerves a little. It didn't. My grandfather was very judgemental and my grandma... she would just try to be nice. We got out of the car silently, walked up to the front door hand-in-hand, and walked into the doorway.

My grandma was at the table setting plates. My grandad was on the opposite side of the table doing the same thing. The rest of my family was there, too, doing random things. We took deep breathes and walked out of the threshold. This time, Andy had taken out his lip ring and worn a long sleeve shirt to hide his tattoos. Not because I told him to, but because he was scared of what my grandfather would think of him.

"Hey, everybody. We're here." I announced nervously. My grandparents turned toward us while everyone else took one look and went back to whatever they were doing.

My grandad was looking Andy over, but my grandma came over to us and gave me and Andy hugs.

"Hi, Andy. I've heard a lot about you. You can call me Pat." He nodded.

"Are you a devil worshipper?" My grandad. He asked me that same question a couple of years ago.

"Sir?" Andy stuck his other hand in his pocket. He kinda looked like he was in pain. That's perfectly reasonable considering I was squeezing his hand so hard, his fingers were turning purple.

"You heard me."

"No, sir, I'm not." He said, slowly, hesitantly. I wanted to do a face-palm at that moment, but I had to be strong.

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Dinner's ready." We all sat around the table, silently. If you want to know why Andy met all of them over dinner, it's because my family practically revolved around food.

"So, Andy... Me and Zack realized that, besides your singing career, we don't know much about you. Favorite color, music, and person." Carter asked.

"Black, Makayla, and I guess you would call it Alternative, in technical terms." My grandad was glaring at him the whole time.

"Are you emo?" Zach asked.

"Yes." We always made jokes about how an emo dude was dating a goth girl. We always said that we were the Romeo and Juliet of darkness.

"Interesting. That's it for now." They said, wrapping it up.

"So, 'Andy', what's your full name?" Grandad asked.

"Andrew Biersack, but I prefer to go by Andy Six." I used his real name on occasions, but only when I was really mad at him.

There was this one time when he stole my iPod as a prank and I stormed onto his bus in the middle of an interview screaming bloody murder. Before I got there, I had yelled his name and I could hear him from the bus saying, 'Crap, she's coming to kill me!'. Then, when I left, he said, 'Isn't she lovely?'. And, it went on from that.

"I'm gonna call you Andrew and you can call me Mr. Jones. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." He gulped, very loudly I might add.

"So... Why do you look like a girl?" I almost jumped up at that question but Andy held me down.

"Uh, I don't... Sir." Grandad shook his head and leaned back in his seat. I looked over at Andy and I didn't see how he could've thought that Andy looked like a girl. It just didn't make sense. He picked up his glass and started sipping.

"Are you on drugs?" Carter asked. Andy started coughing, almost doing a spit-take.

"What?"

"You heard me. Lots of times, rock-stars such as yourself do drugs. Do you?" He kept on. Andy was too stunned to answer, so I answered for him.

"No, he isn't. And, he never will be!" Andy shot me a grateful look, so I squeezed his hand under the table.

"Is all that make-up really nessecary?" Wendy. I don't understand why my family just couldn't find something nice to say about Andy!

"Uh, no, I don't guess, but I like it, so..." He said, letting his sentence trail off.

"Only girls wear make-up." You can probably guess that that was my grandad. I had to squeeze Andy's hand really hard to keep myself from telling him off.

"So, _Andy_, when did you start singing?" Thank gosh for my grandma!

"I don't know. I guess I was probably fourteen." He shrugged. She smiled in approval. _I_ smiled over at the person who had changed my life, glad that he was here with me.

"What's that hole in your lip?" Grandad. I groaned on the inside.

"It's where my... lip-ring goes, sir."

"Listen here, Anthony. I don't like you, I think that you're a bad influence on my grandaughter, and when you break her heart, I'm going to tell her that I told her so. Got it?" I gasped, tears filling my eyes.

Andy just sat there in shocked silence, his mouth moving like a fish's. I let go of his hand and stood up, facing my grandad.

"Okay, _you_ listen! _Andy_ is a great person! He's very accomplished, and sweet, and caring! And, he loves me and I love him! Why can't you people find anything _nice_ to say about him? He's wonderful, and the best boyfriend I've ever had, and he makes me happy! Shouldn't you want that for me?" I yelled all the way up until the last sentence, when I whispered. Andy took my hand again.

"Makayla, it's okay. I'm fine." He said softly. I turned to him, the tears spilling.

"No, Andy, it's not okay! You're my boyfriend, and they can't say anything nice about you. That's sad and horrible! They should want me to be happy, and when I finally find someone who makes it happen, they try to tear me away from you! It's _sick_." Andy stood up and wiped the tears from my face.

Everyone was looking on in worry. My grandad was looking at Andy as if he was the epitome of horribleness himself. I tore away from Andy and ran out the back door, which was right next to the table. I heard him calling after me, but I didn't stop to listen. We were out in the country, so I ran out into the woods to my old tree-house, which I re-decorated to fit my current style. I sat down, put my face in my hands, and cried.

**Andy POV**

"Makayla, wait!" I started to run after her, but someone held me back. I looked to see Lizzie standing there.

"If it makes you feel any better, I like you. I'm happy for you and Micky. So are Mommy and Grandma. She's happier than I've ever seen her when she's with you. I'm glad you met. Now go and get her. She's probably in her old tree-house back in the woods." For a little girl, she sure was smart.

I nodded in thanks and ran out of the door after Makayla. I ran into the woods, and, eventually, came to an old-looking tree-house. I heard sobbing from inside, so I knew that she was in there. I climbed up the rope ladder, almost falling a few times, but eventually reached the top. I pulled myself in and saw Makayla sitting in a corner, her head in her hands. I walked over to her, sat down, and put my arm around her. She looked up, startled.

When she saw that it was me, she leaned her head on my chest, and cried a little bit more, before she finally stopped. She just kept clutching my shirt like her life depended on it. She finally looked up, her eyes blood-shot and puffy, and her eyeliner running. She then put her head down again, probably realizing that her make-up messed up.

"Go, I don't want you to see me like this." I tilted her chin up, making sure that she was looking at me.

"Don't worry. You're beautiful, no matter what. I love you. And, thanks for sticking up for me back there. I'm the luckiest guy in the world." A smile spread across her face.

I pecked her on the lips.

"But, I still look like a wreck." I sighed. I started wiping her face with my tear-soaked shirt, making sure that all of the eyeliner and tear streaks disappeared.

Once they were gone, I pulled out my eyeliner pencil.

"Look up." She did, and I set to work on her lower lids. I've always made fun of her for this, because she only wore eyeliner on her lower lid. I applied it thickly, and wiping all of the stray marks that I made away.

Normally, I wouldn't have made any stray marks, but she was really fidgety.

"Perfect, as usual." She smiled that beautiful smile that always made me wonder what I did to deserve _her_.

"Thanks, Andy. You always know what to say. I'm the lucky one." I shook my head. "You ready to go back and face the horror that is my family?"

"Not at all. Let's go." We stood up and climbed down the ladder, me before her, and headed back to the house.

We took our time getting there, but when we finally arrived, her whole family was on the back porch. Makayla and I exchanged glances before walking up the steps. Her grandad was still glaring at me, but I felt better because Makayla was right there beside me.

"Mom, Lizzie, and Grandma. Thank you for being supportive. Gabe and Zack. Thanks for not saying anything, even though I know you've been dying to. Carter and Wendy. Andy is _completely_ against drugs, and, while Andy does look awesome without it, he still looks awesome with makeup on. And, Grandad. I'm _ashamed_ of you. Carter, look up Montana Meth, Andy Six. You'll see how against drugs he is. Now, we're leaving."

She took me back inside, back through the front door, and out to my car. I jumped in the driver's side, more than happy to get out of there. I turned the ignition on, turned on my iPod, and started to head back to civilization.

But, you wanna know what sucked? I still had to meet her dad, her other grandparents, and her friends.


	3. Dad

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but me and my best- excuse me EX-best friend just had a very large disagreement, and we're no longer friends, so I'm really upset about that. And, this girl in my class has been making fun of me, I guess you could say. So, basically, I've had a sucky week.**

I had just finished getting ready for me and Andy's date when the door bell rang. I ran out of my room at my dad's house, and to the front door. I flung it open, and there he was, in all of his glory.

"Hey, Micky, how you doing?" He had his hands behind his back, so I got the impression that he was hiding something.

"Good. What's behind your back?" I tried to look, but he pulled it out before I could. It was a single black rose. My favorite flower. As a matter of fact, I was wearing black rose earrings.

"Aw, thanks, Andy! You're the best!" I took the rose, and pulled Andy inside.

"I'll be right back. Gotta put these in a vase," I headed back to my room, where I found a vase, filled it with water, and put the rose in it. I went back to the living room to find Andy sitting on the couch.

"Hey, who's here? There's a car-" My dad and brother walked into the living room, sweating, presumably from their basketball game.

"Oh, it's _you_." Carter sneered, looking pointedly at Andy.

"I still don't understand why you hate me." Andy put his hands up defensively.

"Because, you're dating my sister, and you're a 'rockstar', so you're almost gaurenteed to break her heart. And, I will be here to kick your sorry butt when you do!" My dad was studying Andy apprehensively.

"Hi, Andy, I'm Makayla's dad. You can call me Mr. Harris. So, you're a rockstar?" He sat down in a chair across the room. I groaned, but sat beside Andy.

"I guess. I'm a singer." He shrugged.

"What genre of music do you sing?"

"Screamo," Carter answered before Andy could get to it. He nodded, flinching like someone who had just hit him in the face. My dad looked disappointed. He had always wanted me to date someone _normal_, but he never got his wish.

"Did you finish high school?" My dad asked.

"No, I didn't. I dropped out to focus on my band." My dad sighed. This obviously wasn't going the way he wanted it to.

"Well, I guess it worked out, didn't it?" Andy nodded. He had gotten more confident ever since meeting my grandad. He obviously thought that it couldn't get any worse than him.

"Micky, go back to your room, I need to talk to Andy in private." I sighed, and hauled myself off the couch, heading back upstairs to my room.

**Andy POV**

Makayla left, leaving me sitting on the couch nervously. I brushed the hair out of my eyes, and watched her dad study me.

"You know, I've heard a lot about you from Carter, and Micky's grandad. They mostly make it out to be where you're not good enough for Micky. Of course, I'm her dad, and I don't want her to get hurt, and all I want is for Micky to be happy. So, let me ask... Do you love her?" That was a no-brainer.

"More than anything." Carter was sitting to the side, his mouth hanging open. I burst out laughing on the inside.

"Do you make her happy?"

"I try to, but I guess you would have to ask Makayla." It was going a lot better than I expected it to.

"Would you ever do anything to hurt her at all?"

"Of course not. I love her way too much." He sighed in relief, and leaned back into his chair.

"Good. Well, I think that by the way Micky talks about you, you obviously make her very happy. She loves you too, and I believe you. I approve of you two, and don't listen to anybody when they say that you two will never work out. 'Kay?" I nodded. Carter started sputtering, and pointing his finger back and forth between me and his dad. "Micky, you can come back down!" He called. Makayla came down a second later.

I stood up as Makayla came to stand next to me. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded, took my hand, and dragged me out to my car, calling a goodbye to her dad and brother.

"So, what did you talk about?" I chuckled a little bit as I started my car, and pulled out of the driveway.

"He asked if I loved you, if I made you happy, and if I would ever do anything to hurt you." I said, smirking.

"And, your responses were?" She asked with a little smirk of her own.

"More than anything, I thought so, and of course not." I repeated exactly.

"You do make me happy. The happiest times in my life have been with you." She said quietly. I smiled over at her.

"I love you." I said just as quietly.

"I love you, too." I took her hand. She picked mine up, and started rubbing circles in it.

"You're the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me." I said. She smiled, and leaned over to kiss my cheek as we stopped at a red light.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. It's good to write one of Makayla's guy relatives as actually liking Andy. :) Well, review! Oh, and I'm going to see Captain America later today, and I'm wearing my Batman shirt as an act of defiance. :)**


End file.
